


Changing of the seasons

by Insertsomethingwittyhere



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Roach is the Best (The Witcher), The horse shedds her coat and Jaskier suffers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:15:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23502220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insertsomethingwittyhere/pseuds/Insertsomethingwittyhere
Summary: I was inspired by my horse molting, and I just thought how no-one is ever covered in horse hair (which frankly is impossible) on the show or in any of the other franchises even through Roach would molt her coat - even if she's a fine breed. So have a fluffy Roach shedding everywhere and causing Jaskier great troubles bcs an itchy horse is a horse that will use you as a scratching post and then, well your clothes will never be the same. Also for some reason whenever you have a dark horse you end up in light clothing for some ungodly reason so there's also a bit of that.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 8
Kudos: 96





	Changing of the seasons

They're camping out in the woods and Geralt has gone off into the spring awakening woods to find them something to roast before the sun eventually sets. It's bright light awash in the sky like candle flames as Jaskier, now finally able to go near and look after Roach sets about his new tasks. Simple and easy, take the tack off and give Roach a once over. Simple. Or so he had hoped. He leaves the bridle on and gives Roach a rub between the ears - making sure to stand slightly off to the side incase she gets any ideas - as he gives her a few sugar cubes (bribery works better on the horse than her surely owner). He unbuckles the girth and gently let's it fall and swing slowly to the other side, now comes the bit that causes some trouble. A sturdy saddle is not always the lightest, and with the packs still on it's definitely heavier than what he's used to picking up. He takes a moment before he swings it off and places it on the ground. So far so good. It's as he looks down at the saddle he sees a bit of Roach's chestnut hair sticking to his blue doublet. He thinks nothing of it, unused to horses still and walks to the front of Roach to check where her reins are tied. 

Of course this is his first downfall.

He's minding his own business, chatting away not a care in the world when suddenly he feels Roach put her head down and lean forward into him. Just as he is about to coo at her she nudges him and almost launches him across the small clearing. He huffs out affronted and turns, only for her to repeat and keep repeating the action now on the front of his very clean doublet. He is now between a tree and a scratchy horse. He yelps and tries to push her away, his commands of 'Roach no' and 'Roach stop' only earn him horse hair in his mouth. His preys for the arrival of a very sexy and exasperated Witcher are answered and Roach looks doe eyed and innocent at Geralt.

"Hmm." 

"Hmm! Your horse just asulted me Geralt! Do something!" he huffs and tries to push Roach' s head away so that he can escape, she rubs her head on him a few more times before she deems him ready to be set free, nickering softly and fondly at the bard. He spits and bothers himself as he tries to lessen the amount of horse hair that he'll swallow.

"Not much to do. She's just scratching because she's shedding." Geralt shrugs and begins to prepare the rabbits he caught for dinner.

"I'm sorry she's what?" Geralt eyes Jaskier who stands with doublet smeared with white scurf and white and chestnut hairs with his hands on his hips. Geralt sighes. He stands up and approaches before running a gloved hand down Roaches side.

"Shedding. She'd be too hot otherwise." Jaskier nods his head and Geralt turns back to his half done rabbits before Jaskier screeches.

"Geralt I don't mean to be one of those, but what the fuck Geralt is this in my clothes?! I look like someones thrown me in a chalk pit!" Geralt's sigh meter goes up. It's going to be one of those days. 

"It's just scurf Jaskier." 

"And what, prey tell is scurf Geralt." Geralt has a feeling that tonight he's going to break a world record for most sighs in the shortest amount of time. 

"Dead skin cells Jaskier, it'll wash out." Jaskier pauses and makes a small sound at the back of his throat. 

"And she has this all over?" Geralt nods and goes back to skinning the rabbits. 

"She gets it every year... Hmm. If you're worried about it you can always take out the shedding knife I have and brush her." Jaskier looks at the bag and shuffles before making a decision. Geralt for once sighes in relief as he continues to cook dinner. Jaskier is content, brushing Roach as he had been shown and talking to her constantly, Geralt feels a peace wash over him as he cooks the rabbits. He could get used to these quiet nights.

"Holy fuck! Geralt have you seen the amount of hair coming off of poor Roachie!" 

Almost quiet nights he thinks as he flinches.


End file.
